


The Bloodline

by Monokuma42069



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Multi, SOS, ZE's got a gun to my head and I need help assistance requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monokuma42069/pseuds/Monokuma42069
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy is trapped in the Raccoon City Police Department with bloodthirsty monsters, but the undead may not be his only worry.





	The Bloodline

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Edie, Lick Pussy.

It was quiet. Far too quiet, a silence that had only been rivaled by Kennedy's initial entrance into the infested station. It chilled him to the bone as he clutched the shotgun to his shoulder, letting out a shaky breath into the cold hallway. Something was wrong, horribly wrong, sickeningly wrong. The animal-like noises that were usually associated with the skinless creatures that clambered across the walls were nowhere to be heard. He knew one was in this corridor, he remembered it being there. He would've been relieved if he knew it didn't mean something had gone sour.

A sudden and violent crunch awoke him from his fearful thoughts as he peaked around the corner, letting the barrel of the firearm get in ahead of him for safety. Another noise, more brutal than the last broke the silence once again. It was a person, a human being clutching the monster in what seemed to be a full nelson, the snapping of its not-so-fragile arms perturbing Leon as he stared on in horror. He'd usually be pretty excited to meet another person in a situation like this, but... This felt different. He drops the shotgun to one hand, resting his finger on the trigger guard as his other ran over his pockets for the flashlight. It was too dark to see properly, and as the light filled the hall, he saw a heavy symbol. A S.T.A.R.S. patch on the man's arm, being obscured as he changed his focus from the monster to him. His heart stopped, but the man gave a hearty grin, crushing its skull between his fingers like a leprechaun through potatoes. "Mister Kennedy," the man bellows, gallivanting towards Leon at an alarming speed. "just the man I've been looking for." Leon's blood ran cold, and he found himself gripping his weapon as he turned and sprinted down the hall.

He didn't look back for at least a couple minutes, making sure to take the clearest route as he heard the monster of a man stomping through the department. Wasn't he in danger of the zombies? No, if he could take out one of THOSE things with his bare hands, the zombies were the one in trouble. But it got closer, the sound of the menace approaching making the rookie take a deep, deep breath. In, and out. But now, he spoke again, in that same careless tone that disregarded the threat at hand. "Come on, Leon. We're friends! You know my sister!" Chris? Chris Redfield? No, no way. Chris wasn't here, he knew that. This was just some sick imposter trying to draw him out so he could be the next one shambling around, yearning for flesh. It took a long moment of quiet, the rookie pressing the stock of his handgun up to his shoulder and checking the magazine before the voice spoke up again. "Leon, you're trying my patience here. I chose you. Out of everyone in Raccoon City-in the whole wide world, I chose you! Try to understand that!" Leon breathed in, then out, time freezing in his head. Then it hit. "I know where you are, Leon. No running and hiding from me!" He immediately broke into a full sprint, and it seemed like the shout from the depths wasn't a bluff as he hears what seems to be a heavy duty bulldozer on legs trouncing down the halls after him. "Once I get you, you're gonna fucking get her, Kennedy!" The shock was interrupted by the impact of a zombie slamming into Leon, the cop throwing him out of his own way and into the unfortunate path of "Chris". The vile sound of the corpse being quite literally obliterated by simply touching the man made his stomach sink as he tried to speed up. Cutting into a crossing hallway, Leon somehow managed to conceal himself, the stomping and raged breathing coming to a halt as the beast of a man seemed to be trying to sniff him out. "I set all this up, everything! Just so you can have a nice night with my sister, and some sweet personal time together and you waste it! Nobody else is gonna be fucking my sister, Kennedy! I won't let it happen, and I will find you!" The rookie could barely comprehend the situation, letting the fear sink in. His sister? What? This didn't make any sense. He wanted him to... With Claire? He couldn't. "I'm only asking you for one thing here, and that's a pretty bouncin' baby boy I can call a Redfield. Or girl, just something. Claire needs your spunk, Kennedy, and I need Claire to need your spunk. Just gimme a chance here, I don't want to have to chase you!" It only set in further within Leon. But something snapped. Or something became clear to him, so to say. Without hesitation he barreled out, his pants around his knees as he gorrila galloped toward-

Shit, I'm out of ink. I guess it was bound to happen sometime, but writing this isn't getting me any closer to the extraction point. Maybe once I get out of K12 I can get a decent pen. This'll have to do for now. Hopefully those infected appreciate it.  
-HUNK from Alpha Team ;)


End file.
